Forgotten Family
by Golden feathers Edward
Summary: Yusuke was once a anothers child but he didn't know that. He was taken away from them so he never knew them now he will. Future yaoi. InuYYH crossover ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

By: Golden Feathers Edward

IUY/YYH crossover

Forgotten Family 

Prologue

It happened without warning, not even a sign of approaching. When Kagome Higurashi said two words to the person she loves. Inu Yasha a half dog demon.

"I don't know how to say this Inu Yasha," the young monko whispered in fear. "I . . . . . I . . . . . . "

"Well spit it out woman!" the half-breed barked in irritation, too late to notice his mistake.

That got Kagome angry forgetting what she was going to say resulting in her to shout loudly the cursed words Inu Yasha hated the most.

"Sit boy!" Inu Yasha met his old friend. The dirt ground, "You jerk! Here I am trying to say something important that's already hard enough to say and you have the nerve to call me woman rather then call me by my name! Augh! I can't believe you! Sit, sit, sit, and sit! And one more thing Inu Yasha . . . ," taking a deep breath, "I'm pregnant! SIT!"

Walking away in a huff leaving the half demon where he lay. Imbedded in the ground for a couple of minutes Inu Yasha jerked himself out of the crater he created shouting curses and wincing in pain with the slightest movement of his back.

"Damn what's here problem," he mumbled crawling out the rest of the way ears ringing from her shouting, "She never sat me for something so little as calling her woman! She better be glad I stopped calling her wench! Hump. It wasn't too important if she had time to yell at me then sit . . . me . . . . ?" that was when it registered in his head on what she said, his golden eyes widened in surprise, shock, disbelief and awe. "She's p-pregnant . . . so that's why her sent was different. She's going to have my child!"

He didn't know what to think. Be happy he was going to have kid and be a father, be mad that she got pregnant, or be scared that if this is true then his enemies are going to use this against him if they find out now that Kagome is going to be vulnerable while in that state. In human terms in the monko's time sixteen is pretty young to be having a baby. How he knew? Well he was observing the humans of the future. On one of these observations he watched a scene of a daughter and mother fighting with each other after the daughter, that looked around Kagome's age, admitted was with child resulting in the girl leaving her home with her parents when the didn't approve. Inu Yasha didn't want that to happen to the young jewel guardian for he loved her way too much for that to happen and it was his pup to begin with. Another thing he was worried about was Naraku. If he found out the bastard would defiantly take advantage of this opportunity. What about his brother Sesshomaru? What would he think once he found out? Will he also take advantage of this information to get his Tetsusaiga? This inner battle with himself was starting to get him a headache so he went to track Kagome down and have a long talk about the pup she was now carrying within side her. It didn't take him long to find her sitting on the edge of the Bone Eaters well crying her eyes out with grief. Walking up to her the dog demon wrapped his arms around her pulling Kagome to his strong firm chest looking down at her in concern.

"Kagome?" the silver haired demon questioned in a soft tone.

"What am I going to do Inu Yasha?!" Kagome turned into his embrace sobbing into his chest holding tightly to his fire rate clothing, "What will my family say? Grandpa? Sota? Mother? I don't want them to hate me! To tell them I'm already tow months pregnant, not married and it's your baby!"

"Shhh. Don't cry Kagome," Inu Yasha tried to sooth the sobbing priestess, "I'll be there by your side when you tell them and do everything in my power to make them see and accept you with your choice. Remember I'll always be there to protect you."

"Promise?" she sniffled crying easing a bit.

"Promise," he answered.

"I love you Inu Yasha," Kagome said smiling with tears streaming down her checks like crystal gems.

"I love you too," Inu Yasha smiled warmly at her wiping her tears away with his clawed hand.

Leaning the raven haired girl's head he gently kissed her with as much love as he could muster into the kiss showing how much he cared with all his heart. Parting he hugged her tightly to himself never wanting to let go of his chosen love.

"Lets go back to the village so you can tell Kaede the good news," the half-demon suggested with warm amber slitted eyes, "I'm sure she would be happy to know your going to have a child, ok?"

"Ok, don't forget Songo, Miroku and Shippo," Kagome added dark mood lifting, going back to her cheerful self.

"Of coarse," Inu Yasha answered lifting the young girl in his arms.

Inu Yasha was right when they reached the village Kaede was thrilled to find out she was going to have a baby getting a glint in her age old eye, which made him wary furry ears twitching in suppressed nervousness. Next they told the rest of their traveling companions. At first they were all shocked to the core till Songo was the first to responded with a squeal of excitement rushing up to hug her time traveling friend. While Miroku teased the half demon that he was ladies man earning him a whack to the side of his head from said half demon grumbling pervert under his breath. Shippo was dancing around his adoptive mother happily singing he was going to be getting a little brother. After wards they had a feast in Kaede's hut and planning what needs to be done when the baby comes. The old woman offered to deliver the baby and Kagome fully accepted because who knows the baby might have an extra appendage like his/her father so couldn't go to deliver the baby in her time.

The next day came the harder part, telling Kagome's family. Both Inu Yasha and her stayed in the Higurashi house hold for hours. The shrine quiet and peaceful till there was a shriek of joy coming from the house. When Kagome finally admitted that she was pregnant to her brother, grandpa and mother both soon to be parents were shocked that they didn't reasoned negatively their confession. Her mother went into a fit of joy smiling at the thought of having a grandchild soon asking questions to her daughter what she's going to name him or her. When will the baby be born? Was the child going to have puppy ears like Inu Yasha? That question made the silver haired demon blush with embarrassment. And more that Kagome could barley keep track of but very happy that her mother approved and gave her blessings. Her grandpa just said 'it was about time you two got together and produce a heir for the Higurashi shrine' bringing blushes from both his granddaughter and Inu Yasha. Sota was almost like Shippo when he found out but instead of saying little brother he was going to have a little nephew, someone to watch over now. The young couples were very happy the family gave their blessings and invited them to the federal era to watch the birth.

Later they found out that Kagome was only going to be with child for six months instead of nine because as long as the child had demon blood it would quicken the birth process. So they did fast work on getting everything ready for the incoming infant into their lives. Three months flew by since then and Kagome was big and round in her belly with only a few more weeks to go. They were buying last minute things for the baby like dippers, which took a while of explaining to their federal era friends what they were for; milk formula, showing Inu Yasha how to hold a baby, picking out more clothing and the most important thing that were stressing out mainly the women out, a name. The last weeks passed by in a blur and that was when it happened.

Everyone was in the federal era at the time including her family. That was when the long process of labor came.

"Mom," Kagome called out.

"What is it dear?" her mother asked looking up form her sewing nice baby quilt.

"Where is Inu Yasha?" she asked the older woman taking deep breaths.

"Well I think he came back form retrieving one of those jewel shards that you pointed out a week ago. Why?" her mother asked concern lacing her kind face.

"Because I think it's time," the monko grounded out through clenched teeth plain to see she was in pain from the contractions.

"Oh my!" was the black haired woman gasp in alarm but then took a deep breath taking charge of the situation. "Kagome I need you to breath in and out like I showed you ok. I'll take you Lady Kaede's hut to get you ready."

Once outside Mrs. Higurashi called Shippo and sent the young fox demon to fetch Inu Yasha. Then turned to Songo ordering her to get the supplies they brought form their time to help though the birth like towels, ice maker to put into the water, white sheets to lay on the ground, pillows for the soon to be mother to lean on and two blankets one blue the other pink for the baby. Last she told Miroku to keep Inu Yasha clam through the whole birthing process.

When everything was ready and everyone near by they waited an hour till it was time for Kagome to start pushing. It was a long eight hours for the whole group of friends and family. There were a couple of incidents like when the half demon couldn't take it and almost burst through the door of Keade's hut, but was tackled to the ground by Songo, Miroku and Shippo while Sota and his grandpa watched from the sidelines. Another was when Miroku couldn't keep his hands to himself with either Songo slapping him or banging the back of his head hard with her large boomerang. There was when Shippo was to curious and tried to peak into the hut but ended up being pulled up by his tail by a very pissed off half demon. All sorts of things happened through the long wait and none of it was pretty to witness. Soon there was a wailing of a baby at the end of the dragging eighth hour signaling that Inu Yasha's child was finally born.

"You can come in now Inu Yasha," Kaede called from inside of the hut.

Obeying the amber eyed demon entered quietly into small hut to find his mate exsusted with a bundle in her arms leaning into the pillows tiredly with a warm smile gracing her lips gazing lovingly down at the bundle in her arms.

"Are you alright Kagome?" he asked the new mother in from of him.

"I'm fine just really tired that's all," was her sleepy reply never taking her eyes off the small figure in the blue blanket, "look Inu Yasha isn't he so cute?"

"Congratulations Inu Yasha," Mrs. Higurashi said kindly, "your a proud father of a baby boy."

The half breed was in awe when his pup was given to him form his mate. Looking down at the baby boy he noticed that he had Kagome's eyes, chocolate brown with flecks of amber yellows here and there. The little one also had his mother's hair midnight raven black hair with silver tipped bangs and silver tipped ends, assuming he got it from said proud father. And to Inu Yasha's pride and joy his son also inherited his dog ears, silver with black tipped fur on the furry appendages. Smiling with pride once more he looked at his new born with love. Turning his gaze to the exsusted mother and gave her the most love he has ever shown with others around. After looking into each others eyes the silver haired demon felt wiggling in his arms and turned his stare towards the blanket he was holding. Other words in the area of the bottom to say the least.

"What's that?" Inu Yasha asked taking a peak inside the blue soft blanket.

"Ummmm . . . . well you see there was something else that was attached to him Inu Yasha," Kagome laughed nervously regaining some of her energy back while scratching the back of her neck.

"What the Hell?!" the silver haired demon shouted in shock, "He has a tail!"

That he did, sticking out of the blanket was a soft silver black tipped fluffy tail. The child just blinked it's big brown eyes up at his father with innocent curiosity making cooing noises. The people in the hut sweatdroped.

"We were surprised too," Keade said watching father and son stare at each other with different expressions, "we didn't know where it came form since you don't have one but guessed it was the dog demon blood in him that caused this change."

"Well I can't deal with that," Inu Yasha stated with smile on his face, pervious shock put aside, "As long as I can make him a great demon like me."

"Hey! I don't want our son to be a fighter Inu Yasha!" Kagome protested tiredly, "He'll end up being killed!"

"I won't let that happen. Besides he'll be strong like a true demon so no worries," the dog demon smirked getting to cocky for the black haired girl's tastes.

"Inu Yasha," a warning tone in her voice brown eyes narrowing a gleam in her eyes telling she was going to inflict pain on her mate motherly instincts kicking in.

"Now calm down Kagome I'm sure we can figure out something," the mother said calmly intervening, "Besides you and Inu Yasha still have yet to give your son a name."

"Oh, that's right. We haven't decided yet," the young mother stated forgetting their little argument and took the baby from her mate looking down at her sleepy son.

"Can we come in yet?" a child like shout came form out side.

A small head peaked in through the flap of the door looking up to the four people in the room. Receiving a nod from Kagome Shippo bounced in along with Sota, grandpa, Songo, Kirara and Miroku.

"I'm happy for the both of you," Songo said happy to know they would try their hardest to take care of their baby, "so what's this little guy's name Kagome?"

"We don't know yet, haven't decided," was her answer pondering the question in her mind.

"You should name the child Miroku Jr., " the monk said smiling stupidly.

"Not a chance you corrupted monk!" Inu Yasha shouted in outrage pounding the helpless young man to the ground mercilessly baring his fangs in the process.

"He has issues. Who would want to name their kid after him of all people? It's just not done," Shippo frowned small arms crossed against his tiny chest huffing in exasperation.

"I don't think no one would Shippo," replied the demon slayer bring a laugh out of everyone while the half demon still was pounding on Miroku. In the background you could hear his say 'you wound me with your words!' but were ignored.

"How about Rano?" Songo suggested a little hesitant on the name.

"It's not what I was looking for sorry. But thanks for trying," Kagome said apolitically a little guilt showing in her brown eyes.

"Hump. Stupid monk," Inu Yasha muttered walking back to join his mate's side. Everyone just sweatdroped, "What? You knew he had it coming."

"I have one," Mrs. Higurashi stated warmly changing back to the subject of naming the new born, "what about Yuki?"

"It's a nice name but that's not it either mom," the priestess sighed looking at her now sleeping son.

"Nobuhiko?" her grandfather asked.

"No not that one either," Kagome said.

"Kai?" Sota was the next to suggest but sadly that was turned down too.

"Naruto?"

"No."

"Signal?"

"No."

"Who the hell would want to name their kid Signal?!"

"Vincent?"

"No."

"Ranma?"

"No."

"Kiba?"

"No."

"Seto."

"No."

"Yami?"

"No."

"Ash?"

"No."

"Brock?"

"No."

"Yugi?"

"No."

"Relena?"

"No."

"That's a damn girl's name!"

"Heero?"

"No."

"I still say we call him Miroku Jr.," once again young monk said unaware of the growling dog demon.

Once again the monk had the unfortunate bad luck of getting his ass kicked again by Inu Yasha. The group sighed at Maroku's stupidity, not knowing when to keep his mouth shut. All shacking their head in defeat of him ever getting smart. Soon the silver haired half breed came back wiping his hands off from imaginary dust left eye twitching in extreme irritation then last time.

"Feh. When will he learn. Thought my first beating gave him a clue," Inu Yasha sneered in contempt.

"And yet our son still has not received a name Inu Yasha," Kagome sighed at her mates antics.

"That's easy to solve," the half demon said proudly, "His name should be Yusuke."

"Yusuke?" Kagome rolled that name on her tongue then smiled in happiness, "That's a great name! You hear that Yusuke? that's your name from now on."

Both the parents looked at their son lovingly watching him sleep peacefully unknown to the things waiting for him in a couple of years. Even the parents wouldn't expect what was in store for the child and they till had to worry about their enemies especially Naraku.

to be continued . . . . . . . . . . . .

Preview:

"Papa who that man?" the young four year old asked.

"Get away from him Yusuke!" his father commanded.

"What's wrong Inu Yasha? Don't want me near your son?" the man said coldly. "I just want to get to know him since he is one of us."

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" the half demon snarled in anger.

"To greet my nephew to the family."

-Well that's it for the prologue! You will have to beg for me to continue if you like this story! Ha who would of guessed Inu Yasha's and Kagome's kid would be Yusuke Uramieshi! I have the next chapter in my head so you have to ask nicely if you want the next part! Come on I know your dieing to read more! This is your author Golden Feathers Edward signing off! See ya!


	2. Important Notice

Ok here is the deal. I've been avoiding my fics for almost two years and I've just got my grove back just recently but the problem is I see so many mistakes in my fic that I have to redo the whole chapter and the second one I was working on a while back so after I've made a improved version of in that it is speed up with my writing style of the present I need someone to beta it for me. Rules for this that is a must:

1 – DO NOT BE AFRAID TO MAKE CHANGES TO MY FIC! Hell you can change a sentence to make it sound better or make more sense. Or fix a fact I was not aware of k!

2 – Have to be literate yourself or my story would look like it didn't even change after beta.

3 – Got to be opened minded about certain things involving my plot (even though I don't remember where I was going with it. =_=; )

4 – Got to stay in touch with me through email or PM so I know how it's going with beta reading it, like say send a message every three days or something like that.

5 – Two weeks in the limit I'm willing to give you to proof read it. (but then again I'm a lazy ass so I shouldn't be talking.)

6 – Criticism is ok with me even though it'll make me feel like a fucken failure and I would go in a corner and cry for a few hours it is a must in a writers life!


End file.
